This request is for five years of continuing support for the Symposium for Research on Child Language Disorders (SRCLD) held annually at the University of Wisconsin - Madison. The funds will provide travel and per diem support for invited speakers, travel support for students presenting papers and administrative support for maintaining and updating the mailing list, communications with potential participants, supplies and equipment. The excellence of the SRCLD has been documented in several areas including, uniqueness, quality of past programs, attendees, student training, and the products resulting from the meetings over the past 12 years. The Symposium is the only national conference devoted solely to language disorders research. Over the past twelve years this meeting has achieved the distinction among child language researchers as a high quality scientific meeting fostering research development among professionals and doctoral students in training. The programs have been uniformly of high quality, featuring a theory focused keynote presentation by a nationally recognized scholar, several invited presentations by prominent researchers and contributed research papers that traditionally have important contributions to the field.